


The doctor and the genius

by LaFourmii



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Butt Plugs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Onenight stand turns to multiple nights turns into a maybe relationship, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Stephen Strange, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, size queen stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Boring. This thing was so boring. Fake smile plastered on his face, tragically empty glass in his hand, Tony mingled with the guests, desperately trying to find even a tiny bit of interest in any one of them. But they were all so dull.“Are you going to drink all on your own?” a deep voice asked.Tony turned and came face to face with a drop-dead gorgeous young man.The party just became way more interesting, suddenly.OR: Young doctor Stephen Strange flirts shamelessly with Pre-Iron Man Tony Stark, and really, how could Tony resist?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680064
Comments: 34
Kudos: 210
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. Dr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/gifts).



> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://lafourmii20.tumblr.com/post/626513696790872065/amethyst-noir-im-glad-you-like-it-i-have-so): A young Stephen (pre the big career but already beginning to be a rising star in the medical field) getting discovered by Tony during some party. Stephen is a total flirt and Tony is powerless to do anything but grab and ravish him.  
> (click on the link to see the nice pictures that also inspired me for this little fic)
> 
> [@ironstrange bingo](https://ironstrangebingo.tumblr.com/) 2020, prompt: Late Night  
> [@MCU Kink Bingo](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/), prompt: Character enjoys being bitten
> 
> Enjoy!

Boring. This thing was so boring. Fake smile plastered on his face, tragically empty glass in his hand, Tony mingled with the guests, desperately trying to find even a tiny bit of interest in any one of them. But they were all so dull. Boring, boring, boring, boringboringboringboringboring, and did he mention how fucking boring this was because damn, one more minute and he might die. Bored to death, that would be a sad ending for the great Tony Stark.

He turned, ready to leave and go hide in his workshop for a week or two, when he caught Pepper’s eyes and stopped. His new assistant, though quite young and barely hired, could give the scariest looks, and right now, she was staring at Tony with a promise to strangle him in his sleep if he misbehaved. He rolled his eyes. Ugh, fine! This was important (for some reason he didn’t bother to remember) and he would stay a bit longer and play nice. But if he was to survive this gala (party? fundraiser? charity? board of directors meeting turned orgy? Really he had no clue and really, **_really_** didn’t care), if he was to survive this thing (whatever it was) he needed a drink.

“Scotch, please. Double. And add one of those pink, cavities-inducing sugary cocktails, on the side. I’m feeling fancy, tonight.”

“Are you going to drink all that on your own?” a deep voice asked behind him.

Tony turned, ready to fake interest for the very boring and tedious conversation he was sure to suffer through. All thoughts left his mind when he came face to face with a drop-dead gorgeous young man. Black hair styled back with a streak of gray at the sides: handsome. Mesmerizing green-blue eyes, high cheekbones that could cut glass, and plump lips: stunning. A long neck Tony wanted to sink his teeth in: beautiful. Bow tie, perfectly tailored suit around his lean and tall (damn, he was tall) body: hot.

The party just became way more interesting, suddenly.

“We can share,” Tony answered and when the bartender returned with his drinks he offered them to the newcomer.

The man took the pink cocktail, leaving the Scotch to Tony, and sipped at it. Tony couldn’t look away from those full lips forming a perfect ‘o’ around the glittery straw. The man’s cheeks hollowed in pure indecency (in Tony’s totally unbiased opinion) as he drank and Tony gulped. Damn.

“Liking what you see, Mr. Stark?” the man asked with a smirk as he tasted the remnant of the cocktail on his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Jeez.

“Maybe,” Tony said and sipped at his own drink for some countenance. Tony was used to flirting but this man… He was everything Tony craved, all wrapped up in a perfectly tailored suit, and really, how could Tony resist him? “Got a name, handsome?”

The guy leaned against the bar, getting closer to Tony.

“Maybe. Though I like it when you call me that.”

“Handsome? I can call you whatever you want but I guess this one fits you quite well.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Handsome said, batting his eyelashes teasingly.

Oh yeah, Handsome knew how to flirt and Tony fell for it happily. He smiled, a genuine smile with maybe a hint of charm to it because he could play the flirting game too, when someone interrupted them. Rude.

“Ah! Mr. Stark!” the new man Tony vaguely recognized as one of the hospital’s directors present tonight (ah, see, he didn’t remember why he was here but he knew it had something to do with medicine and hospitals and all that jazz, he remembered now).

President Something of Someplace put his arm around Handsome’s shoulders.

“I see you’ve met our brightest and youngest neurosurgeon, Dr. Stephen Strange!” he said and suddenly Handsome had a name. Tony quite liked it. Doctor Stephen Strange. It had a nice ring to it. “Please be gentle with him, he is our new shining star at Metro General. Steadiest hands I’ve ever seen in the OR and always reinventing techniques. He’s going to be a great surgeon one day.”

“The best,” Stephen muttered but President Something didn’t seem to notice.

“Please, don’t steal him from us,” he joked.

“Wouldn’t dare of it,” Tony answered, silently wishing the boring president would go away so he could continue his conversation (okay, it was more like unashamed flirting) with the handsome Dr. Stephen Strange.

Stephen’s eyes were still fixed on Tony when he brought the straw back to his lips and sucked on it, like the little devil he was. Tony almost gasped, imagining what those lips would look like around something else. Handsome was hot as hell. Really, how could Tony resist?

But before he could invite him to some place private (possibly a room with a big bed to engage in naughty, naughty activities, or anywhere really, Tony wasn’t picky, as long as he could ravish that man, as soon as possible), President Something of Someplace dragged the young doctor away.

“Come on, Stephen. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Stephen winked, Tony’s heart flipped in his chest (and maybe his dick took a bit of an interest too) and then the doctors vanished in the crowd.

Well, fuck.

* * *

Tony ordered a new drink (or two) and went to Pepper. His assistant smiled and charmed everyone like she was born for those sorts of things. Maybe she was.

“Enjoying yourself, Mr. Stark?” She accepted the glass from Tony.

“I was until someone ruined my fun.” He lowered his voice a bit. “What can you tell me about Stephen Strange?”

She didn’t have to take out her phone and research the name to tell him everything he needed to know.

“Dr. Stephen Strange, young neurosurgeon at Metro General. He got his M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time, and kept a perfect record with a string of very impressive surgeries through the short years he started working as a neurosurgeon. They say he’s going to be a great name in the field.”

“The best,” Tony muttered. “Well, I’ll be damned. Dr. Handsome really is the best. Should we hire him?”

“Do we need a neurosurgeon? Do I need to make an appointment to check on your brain?”

“I wouldn’t mind being checked out by him, if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tony saw the way Pepper refrained from rolling her eyes at his antics. She really was good.

“Okay, that was inappropriate, I’m sorry,” he said. “But you know what. Let’s schedule that ‘appointment.’ Book a suite in a nearby hotel, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna need it.”

As professional as she was, Pepper couldn’t hide the way her eyebrows arched at that.

“Please,” he added.

“Fine,” she sighed and whipped out her phone. “But Tony, I know how you are with girls, and sometimes men, which is fine, totally fine, but please, this is an important foundation, don’t offend anybody.”

“I’ll try my best,” Tony promised. He didn’t promise to be good, though. He intended to be very, very naughty with the viciously handsome Dr. Strange.

* * *

It took Tony way too long to find his Dr. Handsome again. Hours had passed and the party was drawing to a close. Tony opened the glass door to a balcony into the late night and there he was, his Dr. Handsome. Or should he call him, Dr. Drop-Dead Gorgeous? The sight Tony was graced with was mouth-watering.

Handsome leaned against the railing, facing the bay window, hair slightly ruffled by the wind. His bow tie hung loose around his neck and the first few buttons of his shirt opened to reveal a stretch of pale and inviting skin. He looked disheveled in the best way possible and Tony wanted nothing more than to take him to the hotel room Pepper booked for him.

Tony walked closer until he could lean on the railing too and Handsome smiled at him. Pink colored the doctor’s cheeks. Sinfully hot and adorable at the same time, with an acute mind and steady hands. Tony wondered what those hands could do outside of the operating room. Say, on Tony’s body, for example. Or around his cock.

Fuck, he was already starting to get hard.

“Who ravished you and left you like that?” he asked.

Really, Tony wouldn’t blame anyone for wanting a piece of Dr. Handsome. He still might get a little jealous if it was the case, though.

“No one. I was waiting for you. Got kinda hot thinking about what I wanted you to do to me,” Stephen said in his deep voice and pulled a little bit more at his collar, revealing thin collarbones and a bit of chest and Jesus fucking Christ, Tony had never been this hard, this fast for something so simple and so little.

He wanted him.

Now.

“What did you want me to do to you? Nothing bad, I hope.”

Or maybe it was exactly what he was hoping for.

Stephen smirked, leaned a bit closer to Tony until he could feel his breath against his cheek.

“How about I show you?” the good doctor whispered in Tony’s ear and Tony shivered.

“Oh, that would be lovely, handsome.”

Tony pulled away slightly to see the gorgeous and smug grin on Stephen’s face and the twinkle of mischief in his mesmerizing eyes.

“But first.” Tony raised a hand and brushed his fingertips against Stephen’s cheekbone. The doctor blushed a little bit more and bit his lip. Tony had to concentrate not to lose focus and ask his question. “How much did you drink, handsome?”

As much as he enjoyed the way Stephen flirted and basically offered himself to him, Tony needed to be sure he was not too drunk and plainly conscious. He promised Pepper not to offend anybody.

Stephen smiled sweetly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Stark,” Stephen drawled, getting as close as possible without losing eye contact. “I didn’t drink more than the wonderful and colorful cocktail you offered me. I am sober and very much consenting to spend the night with you.”

“Perfect,” Tony said. “Now, how about you show me all the things you want me to do to you? I’m very interested.”

“Oh, I bet you will be, Mr. Stark.”

Stephen batted his eyelashes playfully and Tony put a hand on the small of his back to guide him out and, he hoped, to a very pleasurable night.

* * *

In his life as a genius playboy billionaire (take your pick), Tony hooked up with a lot of people, mostly women but a few men too. He thought he’d seen it all. But Stephen… Stephen was something else entirely.

Sprawled on the mattress, hair disheveled and shirt opened suggestively, he painted an exquisite picture of debauchery and pure indecency. He bit his lips invitingly, eyes dark with lust staring right at Tony still standing at the foot of the bed.

“I’m all yours, Mr. Stark,” Dr. Handsome drawled. “What are you waiting for?”

And really, how could Tony resist when Stephen was practically sending him a gold engraved invitation?

He took off his jacket, stepped out of his shoes, and crawled onto the bed, over Stephen, caging his face with his arms. Holding himself just above the doctor, Tony could see the sparks of green in his blue eyes.

Mesmerizing.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You can do whatever you want to me.”

If that wasn’t an invitation, Tony didn’t know what it was.

“Oh, I very hope so. But I still rather ask first.”

Stephen barely let him finish. His hands shot up, framed Tony’s face and he brought their mouths together. He kissed like he flirted, with abandon and confidence. Hot and fast and so good. Their lips moved together, their breaths mingled. Tony gasped when Stephen caught his lower lip between his teeth and their tongues met, dancing together, wet and messy and so _so_ good.

Tony only realized Stephen was undressing him with deft fingers while still kissing him hungrily when he threw his shirt away and started unzipping his pants.

“You’re quite skilled, handsome,” Tony said against Stephen’s lips.

“Wait until you see what I can do with my hands.”

“Steadiest hands in the OR, right?”

“And a very good memory of anatomy classes. Very good. You’ll see.”

Tony shuddered in anticipation.

“Sounds like a good promise. Show me what you got, Doc.”

His doctor Handsome didn’t need more incentive. He smirked and pushed at Tony until he flipped their positions and straddled him. He towered over Tony with his high cheekbones and disarrayed clothes. Tony couldn’t find it in him to complain. Dr. Handsome was hot as hell.

“See, I operate on brains, but I know the body very well,” Stephen said as he slowly took away his own clothes. “Nerves are everywhere.” He stripped down to his underwear and, still playing the flirtatious game, paused a moment so Tony can admire him.

Tony’s eyes roamed his body hungrily, from the long neck he still wanted to sink his teeth in, to the thin collarbones, the lean pecs and abs, and the trail of hair leading past the waistband of his underwear to the thick erection poorly hidden behind the fabric. He truly was handsome. His mesmerizing blue-green eyes twinkled with lust and mirth.

He put his hand on the front of Tony’s unzipped pants, palming his hard cock through his underwear. Tony hissed in pleasure.

“In fact, I know the body very _very_ well,” Stephen repeated. “Would you like to test me?”

“Very much so,” Tony said, already a bit winded. “Please show me the _depth_ of your knowledge.” Not his best comeback. Damn, Tony had been with countless men and women. How could the doctor Handsome steal his breath so easily?

Above him, Stephen’s smirk was devilish. Quickly, he stripped Tony out of his pants and underwear, leaving him beautifully naked under the scrutinizing eyes of Stephen Strange. His pupils blown wide, the doctor took him in.

“Liking what you see, Dr. Strange?”

“Maybe.” And that was a maybe that definitely meant yes. Stephen was devouring him with his eyes.

He lowered his gaze to Tony’s hard cock, and he licked his lips. He winked at Tony, then bent down and took Tony’s whole length in his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Tony cried and he gripped Stephen’s hair with his hands, curling his fingers in the thick strands, as the good doctor’s mouth lowered on his cock and engulfed him entirely.

It was hot. So hot. His head bobbed up and down along his shaft. His tongue was wet and warm as he sucked, and drool dripped down his lips and his chin. Tony couldn’t care less about the mess. Especially when Stephen’s hands started fumbling with his balls, then lower to his perineum and lower again. A fingertip, wet with saliva, circled his puckered hole and Tony moaned.

“Yes. Fuck yes, do that, baby,” he babbled. “Show me what you can do with your hands.”

His mouth still full of Tony’s cock, Stephen answered with a hum that reverberated through Tony’s body. Tony moaned again and Stephen pushed a finger inside him, finding his prostate in no time.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

It probably took a minute and a half before Tony was a writhing mess on the bedsheet. His cock throbbed in Stephen’s hot mouth while he pushed a second finger in him, relentlessly massaging his prostate and making him see stars. Tony couldn’t hold back. A third finger in him, a hard suction on the head of his cock and he was coming hard and fast and almost blacking out from one of the most powerful orgasms he ever experienced.

Stephen finally released him with a wet pop, licking Tony’s come off his red lips, then plopped on the mattress next to him.

“So? Does it mean I’ll pass my anatomy exam?” Stephen teased with a hoarse voice.

“With the highest honor.”

Tony couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed at how quickly he came under Stephen’s expert touch. That was way too good and his doctor Handsome looked way too smug. Stephen's hair was a complete mess now, his pupils blown wide with lust, and his lips still wet and red. He lost his underwear sometime before (probably when Tony was still coming down from that amazing orgasm and couldn’t really see straight) and lied down naked and perfect and so so tempting next to Tony. His hands were fumbling with his hard cock and… fuck, he was fingering himself. This was so hot and Tony was starting to get hard again.

“My doctor Handsome is insanely skilled and pretty. I really hit the jackpot,” he said still a bit breathless. “Wanna do that again?”

“I’d rather you do me,” Stephen said, as his long deft and wonderful (Tony knew that intimately now) fingers worked between his legs, opening himself up for Tony.

Jesus fucking Christ, that man really was something else. Even after his stupidly good orgasm, Tony still wanted to take the good doctor. His body might need a little bit more time to recover, though.

“Fuck. Give me a minute.”

“We have all night.”

Stephen smirked. That unfairly handsome jerk perfectly knew the effect he had on Tony and was playing with him. Tony didn’t find it in him to complain. Especially when Stephen got to his hands and knees, shamelessly presenting his ass to Tony as he opened himself up on three fingers. Fuck! With a show like that, Tony would not need a full minute to get fully hard again.

He stroked his stiffening cock, sat up, and suddenly bit the tempting flesh of Stephen’s buttock. The doctor moaned and fell headfirst into the pillows.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes,” Stephen answered with another wrecked moan when Tony bit him again. “Please…”

“Keep opening yourself up for me, handsome.”

Tony sank his teeth lower, into the junction of Stephen’s thigh and ass, eliciting more moans and whines from the good doctor. Damn. Those whimpers went straight to Tony’s cock, almost fully hard by now. With his teeth and his lips and his tongue, he drew a path along Stephen’s body, from his thigh to his ass, to his tailbone, his hip, his back, his shoulder. And finally, the long neck Tony wanted from the moment he laid eyes on him.

“Harder,” Stephen moaned.

Tony obeyed, sucked on his pale skin, sure to leave a mark there. Stephen’s whole body shuddered.

“Oh yes, please, fuck me,” Stephen whined. “Please.”

“Shh, I got you, handsome.”

Tony quickly got up, rummaged through his discarded clothes for a condom and a lube packet (yes, he always came prepared, better safe than sorry as the saying goes). In record time, he was ready, kneeling behind Stephen’s gaping hole. He pushed the doctor’s fingers away and slowly, oh so slowly, sank into him.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

Stephen groaned and didn’t wait for Tony to move. He arched his back, and impaled himself on Tony’s cock, taking charge of his own pleasure. And damn Tony if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. He gripped Stephen’s hips in his hands and let him take control, moving at his own speeding pace. Tony could see his own cock, disappearing into Stephen’s tight hole and fucking hell, that was _hot_.

“You feel so good, baby.”

Tony leaned over, buried his face in Stephen’s neck, grazed his teeth against the taut and slightly damp skin there. Stephen kept moving, fucking himself on Tony’s cock and damn, that was so hot. If Tony hadn’t experienced one of the best orgasms of his life only a few minutes before, he would have come right there and then.

He bit at Stephen’s neck, hard, and the doctor wailed.

“You like that, handsome?” Tony asked but he didn’t need Stephen’s answer to know how much he enjoyed it. He was whimpering and shuddering all over. “Fuck, you’re hot, baby, fucking yourself on my cock. I wanna see you come.”

“Touch me. Bite me again.” Stephen’s voice echoed with whines of pleasure and whimpers of needs as Tony sank his teeth back into his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist to take him in hand. The hot flesh of his cock pulsed against Tony’s fingers and Stephen moaned. “Yes. Tony, yes. Please.”

It was all too much. Stephen, on all fours, fucking himself on Tony’s cock, his desperate whines as Tony sucked bruises on his throat, and his hard erection in Tony’s hand.

“Come on, handsome. Come for me.”

Stephen suddenly tensed under him, cried his pleasure and Tony felt his cock pulsed in his hand, cover his fingers with his thick come.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so hot!”

He pushed deep inside Stephen’s wet and sensitive hole, once, twice, and came again with a groan.

“Yes!”

His arms gave out and he toppled over Stephen in a mess of sweaty skin, drying come and tired limbs.

“That was amazing.”

Stephen answered with a satisfied groan and Tony chuckled. Yes, amazing. The boring night at the gala had ended in the most beautiful and amazing way. And as much as Tony loved the freedom of one-night-stands, he really hoped he would see his doctor Handsome for more than one night. Maybe he should ask Pepper to book him a brain check-up with Stephen Strange, M.D. Just in case.

* * *

In the morning, Tony woke up to an empty bed and a piece of paper on the nightstand.

‘I’m sure a genius like you can find my number. Call me.  


\- Your Dr. Handsome’

Tony grinned.

Yes, he would see Stephen Strange again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I edited this fic, I realized that maybe I should have kept the “Character enjoys being bitten” prompt for vampire!Stephen (something I really want to write at some point). But this works too, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💜
> 
> You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (@lafourmii20)


	2. Mr. Regular Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After multiple comments asking for a part 2, here it is! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I hope you all like this new chapter!
> 
> Ironstrange Bingo 2020: **Tease**  
>  MCU Kink Bingo Round 5: **Sex toy**

It took Tony approximately half a day to want to see Stephen again and something like five minutes to find his number (after all, his handsome doctor was right, Tony was a tech genius with more knowledge and tools at his disposal than should probably be legal). He refrained from calling at first but quickly caved and sent a text. Even a day after their mind-blowing sex, he could still feel Stephen’s expert hands all over him and he craved for more.

T: ‘Can I make an appointment for tomorrow? I think I need another prostate *exam*. — Just your regular genius.’

Sooner than he expected, his phone dinged.

S: ‘I’m sorry to inform you, Mr. Regular Genius, your handsome and extremely skilled doctor is operating tomorrow. He got a fuck tone of offers after the Foundation gala. He is in very high demand.’

Tony smirked. That smartass. A minute passed and then.

S: ‘How about Saturday night?’

Tony grinned.

T: ‘Perfect. 8 pm. My hotel room.’

S: ‘I have to warn you, Mr. Regular Genius. A medical home visit is way more expensive.’

T: ‘Didn’t you know? I’m a billionaire. I’ll pay the price.’

S: ‘Very well.’

T: ‘Can’t wait for your visit, doctor.’

* * *

That Saturday night, Tony got his prostate thoroughly ‘examined’ and he absolutely reveled in it. Especially when Stephen pounded him against the mattress.

Perfect.

Sex with Stephen was just perfection.

And Tony was starting to get addicted.

* * *

So it was a good thing they kept seeing each other.

They returned to their lives. Stephen with his ever-growing career in New York. Tony with his expanding business all over the world and a home in Malibu. Yet they kept in touch.

* * *

Tony’s phone dinged loudly in the stern and boring board meeting room, and a smirk bloomed on his face. He knew who that was and couldn’t be happier for the distraction. Those meetings were always so fricking dull.

He took out his phone. Pepper side-eyed him dangerously and a few men groaned, both irritated and well accustomed to his antics. He couldn’t care less.

“Please, continue,” he said while checking his texts.

He regretted it almost immediately. Or maybe he didn’t. At all. Because he just received the most enticing picture ever.

Tony was used to Stephen’s texts. The snarky comebacks, the witty humor, and the general gloating. The charming, flirting, teasing. The pure filth.

And this was naughty in the best possible way.

Tony couldn’t see Stephen’s face in the close-up shot. But he recognized his hand, the long deft fingers, so skilled in the operating room and on Tony’s body. He also recognized the round and firm ass they sat on. The red end of a butt plug in the middle was new.

S: ‘Just trying something on.’  
S: ‘Or rather, in.’  
S: ‘You like it?’

Tony gulped down some air, feeling his cock stiffen in his pants, and he crossed his legs. In the room, the directors were talking about numbers and other stuff Tony couldn’t care less about.

Feigning the bare minimum of interest, he gave them a small nod, then focused back on his phone and typed his answer.

T: ‘Well, fuck me. That’s hot.’

S: ‘I’d rather be the one to be fucked. If you please.’

Tony wiggled a bit in his seat. Yep, he was definitely getting hard and he felt himself blush. He was positive Pepper knew something was on.

T: ‘That’s mean, Strange.’

S: ‘Oh? And why is that?’

Yeah, like that smartass didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

T: ‘I’m in the middle of a meeting with a hard-on. Thanks, asshole.’

S: ‘Oh. Sorry.’

He didn’t seem sorry at all.

S: ‘Well. I guess I’ll have to ride this one on my own. I’ll leave you to your meeting.’

Like Tony could concentrate after that. He tried for a few minutes then caved and looked back down at his phone. Two other texts from Stephen and another picture were waiting for him.

S: ‘Damn, I really wished you were here. I’m all wet and gaping for a cock.’

Fuck.

S: ‘Also. That toy is too small. I need a bigger one.’

The attached picture showed the massive red butt plug, covered in lube and fluids on white sheets, between Stephen’s legs. From the shadows on the picture, Tony could guess Stephen was jerking off but couldn’t see it.

T: ‘You are such a tease, handsome.’

S: ‘Really? Why?’  
S: ‘Because you’re all hard for my ass right now, stuck in your boring meeting?’  
S: ‘Because you want to fuck me into the mattress, make me scream your name until my throat is raw?’  
S: ‘Or maybe because you want to fuck my throat while I sit on that big thing?’

Tony refrained from outright moaning in the meeting room.

T: ‘I want you so fucking much right now.’

S: ‘That’s nice to hear. Maybe I should send you a video. Would you like that?’

Jesus fucking Christ, yes!

T: ‘No.’

Stephen’s words were enough. Tony’s mind could supply him with all the images and videos he didn’t want right now. He could picture Stephen sprawled out on the bed, ass red and cock leaking while he whined his pleasure like the little slut he was.

S: ‘Too bad. I’m thinking about you right now. I’m sure I make a great show.’

Yep, Tony could definitely see it. Stephen was such a fucking tease. Tony was in a room, mostly filled with grumpy old men and all he could think about was the handsome Dr. Stephen Strange fucking himself on some dildo.

And of course, Stephen would not leave him alone for one second. Because a minute later, he actually called him. Absolutely bored by a meeting he didn’t even listen, Tony stood up with a stack of random papers in front of his crotch (and his very obvious bulge).

“Sorry. Important call. I need to take that. You understand, I’m sure. Maybe. Bye,” he rambled and got out as quickly as he could.

He picked up the phone as soon as he was out.

“You’re a menace,” he immediately growled.

At the other end of the line, Stephen’s chuckle sounded a bit winded and that, more than all the rest, got Tony even more excited.

“Did you leave the room?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Stephen said, then he broke into a litany of moans and whines and little cries of pleasure that went straight to Tony’s dick.

He did not hang up. He kept the phone to his ear, and walked as quickly as he could to his own office. He banged the door close, and immediately put his hand in his pants, took himself in hand. Damn. He was so hard.

“Are you touching yourself?” Stephen asked between broken moans and wet sounds of lube on flesh.

“Yes. Keep going, baby. Let go and come for me.”

“I’m close.”

More pants, and grunts. Rustles of sheets. Slapping sounds of flesh against flesh. Tony wasn’t sure if it came from Stephen’s hand on his cock or the dildo in his ass. Both images were mouth-watering. Both were possible.

“Am I affecting you?”

“Fuck, yes, baby. This is so hot. Hearing you like that? I want you so fucking much. Want to fuck you all night. Want to make you scream. You’re driving me crazy.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Stephen said.

Tony could detect the puff of pride in his words, could picture the smug smile on his flushed face.

“I want to hear you come, handsome.”

And come he did. With a shout and a wrecked moan that reverberated through the phone and pushed Tony over the edge too.

Fuck, that was good.

When Stephen finally hung up, Tony was already planning his next trip to New York.

* * *

They met again. Of course, they met again.

They fell into bed again.

But when Tony pushed Stephen into the bed, his lust fueled with all the sexting and teasing, the doctor reversed their position and took control. Stephen rode him, with a smirk plastered on his face, gloating and reveling in showing off how good of a lover he was.

Tony couldn’t complain.

* * *

They saw each other, time and time again.

They didn’t meet that often.

Tony still lived in Malibu, Stephen’s career took off in New York.

Once or twice, Tony, in a post-coital haze, offered to hire him for a new medical department at SI. Stephen scoffed.

“I’m not working for a weapons manufacturer.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“My weapons keep you safe.”

“Right,” Stephen sneered, getting out of bed.

Tony dropped the subject, Stephen evaded and they didn’t talk about it further. That wasn’t their whole dynamic. They had amazing sex and preferred to leave it at that. After all, they were not in a relationship. Why should they bother with these stupid arguments?

Sex was great (amazing, mind-blowing, and some more).

They were not in a relationship.

…

Except that sometimes, it felt like they were.

Except that Tony barely took anyone else home these days. Every now and then, he’d bring back a girl too drunk to see straight and let her sleep in his bed (without touching her, without even sleeping next to her), just to be sure no one would take advantage of her. And to keep his playboy reputation.

Except that Stephen was becoming so much more than just amazing sex for Tony. The doctor was brilliant, funny, a great man to talk too. Maybe a bit selfish and ambitious at times. But Tony would be hypocritical to complain.

Tony shut up the part of his brain saying they could be more, the part of his heart that wanted them to be more. He would just think with his dick. That was way easier.

* * *

The sexting continued. Of course, it did. Tony rarely had so much fun with someone else (and he had seen a lot before).

The teasing never ceased also. That handsome jerk liked to take control, liked to gloat and show off his anatomy knowledge on Tony’s very willing body.

Tony absolutely adored it.

But sometimes, he fantasized about what it would be like if he was the one in charge. If Stephen was the one squirming under his hands, at his mercy, begging for Tony to give him what he wanted.

Well…

Tony was an inventor, right? And a genius one at that. He could probably make something.

So. Between another boring meeting, a weapons convention, a gala and a naughty session of sexting with his handsome doctor, Tony went to his lab and got to work on his little surprise.

* * *

The next time they met, as usual, Stephen took charge. He kissed liked he wanted to devour Tony. His hands roamed Tony’s body, expertly taking him apart and Tony had trouble focusing and not getting lost in the myriad of sensations. When Stephen’s fingers went down between his legs, Tony finally remembered his little plan and stopped him.

Stephen straightened up, sitting on his heels.

“I’m sorry. I thought you liked it.”

He seemed genuinely bummed. Maybe a bit bruised in his own ego. Tony should have known. Stephen reveled in being in charge, doing things after his ideas and his ideas alone. Well. Time to see if the roles could be reversed for once.

“Oh, I do like it. I really do.” Tony grinned. “But I got something for you.”

If possible, Stephen seemed even more annoyed.

“As I told you before,” the doctor said in a voice colder than usual, “I don’t want your gifts. I don’t want to be bought.”

Tony almost rolled his eyes. Stephen was a great man, a brilliant neurosurgeon and a real freak in bed. But he could be a fricking arrogant and proud asshole sometimes. Tony had more or less learned to ignore it.

“Oh, I think you are going to like this one,” he said. “Besides, I didn’t buy it. I built it.”

Stephen’s disdainful grimace suddenly changed. He eyed Tony suspiciously.

“Okay, now I’m intrigued,” he said as Tony went through his stuff to get the inconspicuous black box. “Maybe a bit scared too, because you build weapons and…” Tony opened the box. “Oh… _Oh!_ ”

Tony smirked. That was the appropriate reaction. Inside the box, on a velvet pillow, was a massive sex toy Tony made himself. The softest silicone he could find, the deepest blue he could envision (maybe he was thinking a bit about Stephen’s eyes as he chose the color but no one would know), and inside, a secret mechanism he was rather proud of.

Eyeing the huge size of the toy, Stephen was practically drooling. And Tony knew he did the right thing. Also, it was kind of hot to see Stephen already so affected.

“So,” the doctor drawled. “Am I your test subject for your latest invention?”

His eyes twinkled and Tony grinned. Yes, he definitely did the right thing.

“Basically, yes,” he said. “Do you like it? I remembered what you told me about the size of your own plug and I thought, you know, this one should work.”

Seeing as Stephen was biting on his lip, it probably already worked.

“Would you like to try it?”

“Very much so, yes. Please.”

Stephen attempted to pick the toy from the box, but Tony kept it firmly in his hands.

“Let me take care of you, for once,” Tony almost pleaded.

He craved to see Stephen under his fingers, the flush of pleasure on his cheeks and down his chest. His hard leaking cock, his gaping ass. His moans, begging Tony for release, for more… Yes, Tony wanted all that.

Stephen hesitated for a second, torn between his lust and ego probably, then caved.

“Okay,” he answered with a hint of shyness Tony rarely saw in him.

Stephen was far from shy about his own pleasure and desires. He took everything he wanted. He gave just as much. But he was always in control: giving heads, fingering Tony and massaging his prostate, showing off how good he was. Even when Tony was toping, Stephen would take control, move at his own pace, find the angle he loved and take care of his own pleasure.

Yet he trusted Tony enough to surrender to him tonight and that was way more emotional than Tony would have thought possible with an enormous sex toy between them.

“Perfect,” he whispered. “On your back, handsome.”

Stephen lied down on the pillow, stretching out his long and lean body on the mattress as the sinful temptation he was. Tony took the toy and the lube, then kneeled on the bed. He parted Stephen’s legs, exposing his ass and hard cock. Good thing they were both already naked.

“What are you going to do to me, Mr. Stark?” Stephen asked, playfully batting his eyelashes.

“Oh, handsome…”

Tony dropped the toy on the sheets.

“I don’t have neurosurgeon hands, like you.”

He coated his fingers with lube.

“Nor your anatomy knowledge.”

He trailed his palms on Stephen’s inner thighs, parting his legs wider, and the doctor shuddered.

“But I’m a genius,” Tony whispered, lowering himself until his breath brushed against the head of Stephen’s cock. His Dr. Handsome moaned. “We’ll see what I can do.”

He circled Stephen’s rim with the pad of his fingers, then pushed one in. Stephen moaned again and Tony dropped a playful kiss on his cock, not taking him in his mouth.

“Oh? And this? This is payback for all the teasing. Especially that day during that stupid board meeting. That was mean.”

“Bring it on, Stark.”

Tony smirked and pushed another finger inside him, searching for a second before finding the bundle of nerves he was looking for and wiping out the smug smile from Stephen’s face.

“Oh yes, just like that.”

Stephen was already taking charge again, moving his hips and legs, angling Tony’s knuckles just right for his own pleasure, urging him for more, deeper, harder, faster, yes, Stark, yes, Tony, please.

Tony could barely breathe. He had thought Stephen was beautiful the minute he saw him for the first time. Yet, Stephen still took his breath away. His handsome doctor was stunningly gorgeous. All long limbs, high cheekbones and mesmerizing eyes. Flushed skin and broken moans, as he fucked himself on Tony’s fingers.

Tony always loved how confident Stephen was in his own sexuality and pleasure. How he always took charge. But not tonight. Tonight was Tony’s turn to take charge. So when Stephen’s hand trailed down to his cock, Tony grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Don’t,” Tony whispered. “I’m taking care of you tonight, remember?”

Stephen bit his lips, in a fucking invitation to debauchery. Tony wanted nothing more than to relent and give him all he wanted. He also wanted to take him apart.

“Is that still okay with you?” he asked.

After a second of silence, Stephen lifted his arms and placed them above his head, on the pillow. In a show of trust and consent, like nothing else.

“More than okay.”

Tony’s heart fluttered in his chest. He pushed the fuzzy and uninvited feelings aside and took the toy. Time to use his latest invention. With one hand, he lathered the silicon with lube, while the other pushed Stephen’s legs to part wider, exposing his ass to Tony’s hungry eyes.

“Ready?”

Tony could see Stephen visibly swallowing down the witty comeback he wanted to say. He eyed the big toy in Tony’s hands and just nodded.

“Yes, I’m ready. Please, Tony. Put it in me. Please.”

Tony liked the way Stephen begged but he liked even more the way he moaned when Tony pushed the toy inside his ass.

“Oh, yes!”

The dildo was massive and it took a few moments to push it all, inch by inch, inside Stephen’s ass. Watching the silicone disappear inside Stephen’s hole was hot. His moans went straight to Tony’s dick. And the stretch of his rim around the blue toy was a sinful view.

“How does that feel, baby?” Tony asked.

“Good. You could have gone bigger.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you said that.”

Tony was a genius inventor and so, he did not bring a simple and boring piece of plastic. Oh no. His new toy contained a shit ton of technological innovations. He had programmed various settings and was very eager to test them all on Stephen. One of these features allowed him, with the remote he had kept in his hand hidden from Stephen’s view, to enlarge the toy. He pushed a button and the girth of the toy expanded a bit. Stephen’s rim stretched around it and he moaned.

“Oh fuck, yes!”

Tony grinned.

“You like that, handsome?”

“Yes,” Stephen panted.

He wiggled his hips, trying to get more friction, but Tony stopped him with a hand on his pelvis.

“Don’t move.”

“More. Tony, please.”

Tony was more than happy to comply. He pressed the button on the remote control again and watched with hungry eyes as the toy expanded even more, stretching Stephen’s rim to its limits. Stephen gasped and whined.

“Oh God! Tony. This is so good.”

Tony couldn’t resist any longer. He leaned over Stephen and kissed him deeply, tasting his moans on his lips, his pleasure on his tongue.

“Ready for more, baby?” he whispered against Stephen’s mouth.

“Yes. Please.”

Tony kneeled back on his heels to admire his work as he pressed a new button on the remote. The toy started to vibrate. Stephen suddenly cried out in pleasure, surprised, and arched his back from the bed.

He was beautiful, panting and wiggling on the sheets, moaning out his pleasure as the toy kept vibrating in his hole. With his palm, Tony pressed against the silicone base, making sure the toy stayed in place, vibrating right on Stephen’s prostate.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Yes! Like that, just like that. Oh, fuck!”

Stephen tensed and Tony could only stare in wonder as he came, hard and fast. And so so beautiful as his orgasm coursed through him. The first of many orgasms that night, Tony would make sure of it.

He turned off the toy but left it where it was. A shuddering breath escaped Stephen’s lips.

“Amazing,” he said half-chuckling, half-moaning from the toy still inside him. “That was magical. You truly are a genius, Mr. Regular Genius.”

He opened his eyes, staring at Tony with his mesmerizing blue-green irises and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. This man was just too handsome for his sanity and damn it was getting harder and harder not to completely fall for the guy. Tony pushed his feelings aside. Now was not the time.

“A genius, you say?” He smirked and pushed his palm against the base of the sex toy again. Stephen whined. “Yeah, you can call me a genius, but you haven’t seen the half of it, yet. Ready for more?”

Stephen’s eyes seemed to twinkle and his cock stirred.

“There’s more?” he asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

“So much more, handsome.”

Stephen bit his lips and settled back down on the cushions. He opened his legs wider.

“Show me,” he whispered.

And Tony was all too happy to comply.

The rest of the night devolved into moans, cries of pleasure and many, many orgasms. Tony lost count of the number of times he made Stephen come, using all the different settings of his marvelous invention. The little thing did wonders to Stephen’s body, vibrating, and rumbling, and pounding, and making him scream again and again.

Until Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

He turned the vibrations off, right before Stephen’s next orgasm, and threw the toy away. Stephen cried out in frustration.

“Tony! Please!”

“My turn to play with your ass,” Tony growled.

He took his painfully hard cock in hand, aligned the head with Stephen’s gaping rim and pushed inside.

“Fuck, Tony, yes!”

“You have no idea what you do to me, baby.”

Stephen was a mess under him, sweaty and exhausted and pushed right to his limit, as Tony pounded inside him, hitting his abused prostate again, and again, and again.

“One more, baby. Just one more for me.”

“Tony…”

Stephen was so damn beautiful, all pliant under Tony, finally letting go and giving himself completely to Tony. As much of a genius as Tony was, he didn’t last long. He crushed his lips to Stephen’s for a messy kiss and took his neglected cock in his hand, stroking him while he kept thrusting inside him.

It was too good to be true.

Stephen’s hot body against his, his whines in his ears, his sweet heat around his cock.

Too good.

“Fuck, Stephen!”

Tony came, finally releasing the tension he had felt all night taking care of Stephen, and Stephen, as spent as he was, followed him for one last dry orgasm.

They fell back on the bed, both exhausted but thoroughly satisfied. Tony got up long enough to clean them both with the closest thing he could find (his pristine white shirt (well not so pristine anymore)) then climbed back in bed and curled around Stephen’s body.

“You okay, baby?” Tony asked after long minutes of silence, when Stephen’s breath finally evened out.

“I am never leaving this bed.”

Tony chuckled.

“I’m not opposed to it.” He tightened his hold around Stephen. “So, should I conclude the testing was a success?”

Stephen laughed.

“More than that. If you commercialize this thing, you’re going to be rich.”

“I already am. But I’m not sure SI is ready to launch its first sex toy line. Though I can’t help but think how hilarious it would be to present that during the next board meeting.”

“Not sure your straight shareholders are ready for that.”

“Exactly. So for now, how about we keep this for ourselves?”

Stephen closed his eyes and nestled himself closer to Tony, burying his face in his neck.

“I’d love that.”

Tony smiled. Yeah, he’d love that too.

And maybe he loved a little bit more than the idea of playing with Stephen’s body. Maybe he loved spending time with him, finding any stupid and frivolous excuses to be with him.

Yeah, maybe he loved him a little bit but that was a thought for another day, another night. For now, he was happy to fall asleep with Stephen in his arms and promise to see each other again.

And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> I might write for this little AU again. I don't have any plan for now but if you have ideas, leave them in the comments, and I might use them to write a bit more of Tony and Stephen hooking up without realizing they are falling in love 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💜
> 
> You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (@lafourmii20)


End file.
